The present invention relates to an improved coin operated vending apparatus and, in particular, to an improved dispensing mechanism within a coin operated vending machine.
Coin operated vending machines allow a "customer" to purchase various products at locations where it is impractical to have a sales person readily available. The use of vending machines has become common, and such machines have served as a convenient means of selling merchandise since at least the early 1900s. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 53,876.
Products currently sold through vending machines range from postage stamps to larger consumable goods such as candy and food. The advent of credit card operated vending machines greatly increase the number of products which can be sold in this manner. The items which potentially can be sold through vending machines are limited only by the size of the item and the size of the machine.
The early vending machines were simple mechanical devices. However, there has been a trend toward highly automated, electronic vending machines that are both expensive to make and maintain. When in use, these machines consume significant amounts of electricity. When they malfunction, the electronic machines are often difficult and expensive to repair. Thus, a dependable coin operated vending machine that is simple and does not require electricity is desirable.